Konoha entre balas: Las mafias gobiernan
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: Que pasa cuando a una adorable chiquilla le quitan a su familia muy facil que pasara de ser adorable a certera, se convertira en la asesina a sueldo mas codiciada de estos dias GaaHina SasuNaru parejas hetero y yaoi


**Bueno he de advertir que este fic ya lo subi con anterioridad pero tras haberme quedado sin imaginacion he decidido subirlo de nuevo cambiando algunas cosas y mejorando otras cuantas, tambien he de decir que he decidido que para dentro de 2 o tres capitulos PIENSO PONER DOS PERSONAGES NUEVOS, ASI PUES LAS PERSONAS QUE ESCRIBAN UN REVIEW MAS LARGO Y QUIERAN QUE META A SU PERSONAGE TAN SOLO MELO DEBEN COMUNICAR HARE UN RECUENTO DE PALABRAS, Y CUANDO ACABE EL CONCURSO LOS GANADORES TENDRAN A SUS PERSONAGES EN EL FIC, ES NECESARIO QUE SEAN MUJERES. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a ****Masashi Kishimoto**** y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías. **

**1: Trato por la vida**

Era un día tranquilo para la joven Hyuuga se dirigía como de costumbre al instituto, cursaba el primer curso y era una de las más eficientes.

Ese día la joven se marchó sola ya que sus padres y su hermana habían tenido que partir de viaje. Hinata al llegar al instituto se sentó al lado de un muchacho pelirrojo el cual era su compañero de mesa, no se conocían nada más que de ese curso pero al parecer se llevaban bien.

Hinata era una chica callada y tímida pero cuando cogía confianza con la gente se le podía ver que era muy activa.

Ese día paso rápido por lo menos la cuatro primeras horas de clase hasta que en medio de la quinta la directora del instituto interrumpió la clase pidiendo que si se podía llevar un momento ha Hinata cosa a la que no pusieron pegas. Hinata como le habían ordenado salió del aula siguiendo a la directora que tras andar un par de pasos se paro y se giró con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Hyuuga he de darte una terrible noticia- le dijo la directora.

-¿Cuál?- se preocupo la Hyuuga.

-Al parecer tus padre y tu hermana han sufrido un accidente de trafico y todos han… han… han fallecido- logro decir la directora.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sin creérselo.

-Parece ser que yendo en el auto cayeron a un rió y no les dio tiempo de salir y acabaron ahogándose- explico.

-Pero no puede ser- dijo Hinata con la voz quebrada pero sin derramar una sola lagrima.

-Hinata entendería que te marcharas hoy antes a tu casa, y no te pondré falta si el resto de semana no bienes lo entenderé-

-Nee-san, oka-san…- dijo en un leve susurro, en eso noto los brazos de la directora.

-Tranquilízate, y llora si es necesario pero por favor no te derrumbes- pidió la directora.

Tras esa noticia Hinata marcho a su casa y estuvo varios días sin volver, pero en todo el tiempo no derramo ni una sola lagrima al contrario buscaba información por doquier sobre lo ocurrido en el accidente, tras varios meses llego a la conclusión que sus padre no habían muerto en un accidente si no que habían sido asesinados y para ocultar los cadáveres usaron la vía del accidente.

Después de eso Hinata desaparecido durante años, nadie sabia donde se encontraba y tampoco del paradero de la herencia que le habían otorgado. Pero Hinata tenía claro que el asunto de sus padres no quedaría así.

/

Pasaron los años exactamente 5 años, Hinata ahora tenia 17 casi 18, ella había cambiado en muchos sentidos ya no tartamudeaba como solía hacer, ya no era tan tímida y sobre todo ya no era esa chica buena que a todos les hacia sentirse bien.

Ahora Hinata era conocida como una de las mejores asesinas, era silenciosa y certera y tan solo los que trabajaban para ella sabían de su doble vida.

Hasta que por un encargo de sus superiores la enviaron de vuelta a su ciudad natal Konoha, ya que al parecer allí había varias mafias que intentaban hacerse con el dominio.

Hinata al llegar a Konoha se instalo en su antigua casa que aun le seguía perteneciendo, por la mañana iba al instituto y por la tarde y la noche desempeñaba su trabajo.

El instituto de Konoha era de los mas grandes del país ya que varias ciudades mandaba ahí ha sus hijos por ejemplo Suna.

A Hinata le toco en un aula donde apenas conocía a nadie y a los que conocía eran a los que trabajaban para ella, ya que al tener que trasladarse ha esa ciudad sus secuaces también se trasladaron, Hinata comandaba un grupo de los mejores asesinos, traficante, etc. Y todos ellos andaban por su edad o no muy mayores. Así que e el aula que le toco también estaban de su equipo Shino y Naruto el resto estaba repartido por las demás aulas. Las mañana pasaba entretenida pero lo bueno fue al llegar de vuelta a su casa un sobre le esperaba en el buzo con las instrucciones de un asesinato.

_Hyuuga Hinata tenemos un encargo para usted, en este no será necesaria mas que su intervención queremos que sea un asesinato limpio y que parezca un suicidio, las causas es que cierta persona nos debe una muy alta cantidad de dinero y ya le hemos dado demasiadas oportunidades para que pague, si usted tiene otro medio para que pague que no incumba su asesinato, hágalo, en el disco que hay le dejamos tiene las pruebas, la cantidad a pagar y el nombre del susodicho._

_Espero que no nos defraude aunque pocas veces lo ha hecho, esperamos sus noticias._

_Saludos de sus superiores._

(n/a: es el testo mas formal que he escrito en mi vida n.n)

Hinata tras leer la carta cogió el CD que había dentro del sobre y lo metió en el ordenador, al abrirlo vio una cantidad de fotos en las que el sujeto se dedicaba a desperdiciar ese dinero. La suma a pagar rondaba los 38 millones una cantidad demasiado alta y el nombre del susodicho era el de el cabeza de familia de los Sabaku no.

A Hinata ese apellido le sonó vagamente, pero no le dio importancia. Se vistió con un pantalón verde caqui ancho lleno de bolsillos, una camiseta sin mangas, negra con mucho escote y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra, en la cabeza llevaba un pañuelo del mismo color que el pantalón y en diversos sitios llevaba escondidas diversas armas, unos guantes de cuero negro ocultaban sus huellas, y multiples cadenas colgaban de su cinturón y bolsillos.

Cogió el casco de su moto y las llave ya que estaba dispuesta a acabar con el mandato lo antes posible.

Abrió la puerta del garaje dejando ver una reluciente Honda VFR 800 en color negro (n/a: me encanta esta preciosidad) se puso el casco de igual color y se puso en marcha dirección a Suna.

Al llegar a la puerta de la dirección indicada llamo al timbre (n/a: si no la conocen la van a abrir seguro).

-Si ¿puedo ayudarla señorita?- pregunto cortes el susodicho mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo con mirada pervertida.

-Si, ¿es usted Sabaku no?- pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Claro- contesto este.

-Puedo pasar me mandan por un encargo- hablo melosa a la vez que se lamía los labios, provocando cierto sonrojo en la cara del hombre.

-Si, si pase- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida a la vez que la guiaba hasta su despacho, un lugar poco adecuado.

-¡Señor! ¿Piensa que este es el mejor lugar para mi trabajito?- dijo con voz inocente.

-Claro no te preocupes además no hay nadie en la casa eso servirá- contesto el hombre a la vez que cerraba la puerta y empotraba contra a la a la joven.

-Señor me parece que usted va demasiado rápido- volvió ha decir Hinata a la vez que dirigía su mano hacia su espalda en busca de algo y el hombre comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo.

-Eres muy linda demasiado como para esperar- contesto este a la vez que se lanzaba al ataque sobre los labios d la joven pero eso no llego a suceder pues se encontró con una pistola debajo de la mandíbula dispuesta a disparar.

-Al parecer usted debe una muy grande suma de dinero- dijo Hinata provocando temor en el hombre mientras que su rostro era cambiado por uno serio que a la vez denotaba algo de maldad –vengo a que me lo pague-

-No lo tengo ya les dije que me dieran tiempo- contesto este sorprendido a la vez que se retiraba un poco hacia atrás en un intento de alejar el arma de su cabeza.

-Si pero ya le han dado demasiado ¿lo tiene o no?- agrego siguiendo sus movimientos con el arma.

-No aun no-

-Entonces no me queda otro remedio que matarle, el plazo que se le dio ya se ha retrasado por demasiado tiempo y sus deudas aumentan por día, no piense que saldrá vivo de esta- dijo Hinata iba a disparar cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, sorprendiendo tanto al hombre como a la joven que sin girar ni siquiera el rostro miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio como un pelirrojo se adentraba al despacho, sin percatarse de su presencia.

-Padre, ¿Dónde esta mi…?- no termino la pregunta.

Hinata al ver al muchacho lo reconoció era Gaara, al verlo ahí ya supo por que le sonaba ese apellido., no era nada mas ni menos que el padre de su antiguo compañero de clases, algo le hizo mirar con muy mala cara al hombre y tras eso bufo de muy mala gana, cerro los ojos por escasos segundo y pensó –no puedo matar a su padre delante de el, esto me retrasara con el pedido, pero no puedo dejar a este mamón libre debo acabarlo ahora o la deuda no será saldada, mierda ¿Por qué tubo que aparecer en este preciso momento- pensó mientras que miraba llena de rabia al hombre mayor que miraba preocupado o quizás esperanzado a su hijo, en eso algo rondo su cabeza, ella ya conocía de la reputación de ese hombre, y sabia de buena cuenta que, no le importaban para nada sus hijos mas bien si por el fuera los habría vendido a cambio de un par de putas, y eso es algo que le hizo asomar una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro cosa que asusto al hombre mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Te propongo un trato a cambio de tu vida- dijo divertida Hinata mientras no retiraba la vista del hombre al igual que su arma.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo temeroso.

-Su vida- dijo señalando a Gaara, acción que provocó un temor en Gaara.

-¿Su vida?- pregunto extrañado el hombre

-Si- contexto Hinata.

-Acepto- contesto el padre de Gaara. Provocando temblores en las piernas del menor.

-Lo sabia, eres tan patético y rastrero que no aprecias ni la vida de tu propio hijo, y no dudas en cambiarla por la tuya propia me repugnas- se burlo Hinata, en eso se acercó a Gaara mientras le apuntaba con la pistola -¿Cuánto tiempo no crees Gaara?-

-¿Hinata?- pregunto este.

-Exacto, ya ves que mierda de persona es tu padre, me ha dado tu vida a cambio de la suya propia- rió.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- dijo con la misma sonrisa que no se había borrado de su rostro por largo rato –mira parece ser que tu papa- escupió la ultima palabra –te ha vendido, mas bien te ha dado muerte- dijo a la vez que se acercaba tranquilamente apuntado a la cabeza del pelirrojo –dale las gracias Gaara-chan- dijo en tono burlón fue cuando iba a apretar el gatillo cuando giro rápidamente y disparo dando en la pierna izquierda del mayor el cual cayo al suelo quejándose de dolores –no creías que saldrías sano y salvo de esta- en eso Hinata se acercó al oído de Gaara y en un susurro le dijo –si aprecias tu vida coge toda tu ropa y empácala con tus objetos personales y dentro de cinco minutos te espero en la puerta- tras eso Gaara se volteo y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto a empacar como le habían dicho –Tu hijo desde ahora en adelante trabajara para mi, no quiero verte cerca de el ni de sus hermanos o te juro que si te matare, cuando Gaara salde su deuda podrá hacer lo que quiera, seguir trabajando para mi, irse, matarme, MATARTE- recalco la ultima palabra –yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero tu serás capaz de enfrentarte a tu hijo, porque creo que para cuando acabe con él, sabrá realmente quien eres tú- le advirtió la Hyuuga para después dirigirse a la entrada, en eso que el pasillo vio un casco de moto, que cogió.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Gaara bajo con una bolsa de equipaje.

-Toma ponte el casco- le dijo Hinata mientras se lo lanzaba.

-Es el casco de mi padre- dijo extrañado este.

-Si, pero ya se comprara otro, de momento prefiero que no te pase nada a ti- le dijo mientras se ponía el casco y se subía a la moto –sube o ¿prefieres ir andando?- en eso Gaara se subió a la mato que no tardo en arrancar en dirección a la casa de la Hyuuga.

Al llegar ambos bajaron de la moto que dejaron estacionada en la entrada. La casa constaba de dos plantas y un enorme garaje, en eso Hinata le mostró la casa. En la planta alta había dos dormitorios, un estudio y un baño, en la planta baja había otro baño una cocina con bastantes lujos que daba a un patio y un salón. Debajo de la escalera estaba la puerta que llevaba al garaje en el cual cabían tres autos y aun sobraba espacio, pero que de momento tan solo tenía algunos muebles.

Entonces Hinata comenzó ha hablar:

-Desde ahora en adelante trabajaras para mí hasta que saldes la deuda de tu padre- dijo Hinata.

-Pero ¿Qué tendré que hacer yo?- pregunto Gaara.

-Lo mismo que yo, te voy a entrenar en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en resistencia, agilidad, fuerza, y en el manejo de las armas y los venenos- explico Hinata muy seria –así que prepárate porque hasta que te acostumbres a la rutina te va a costar- le dijo ya más alegre –tu habitación es la primera-

-Bi… bien- dijo sorprendido el muchacho para luego subir al cuarto que le habían asignado.

-Por cierto ¿a que instituto vas?-

-Al de Konoha- contexto desde arriba.

-¿Al de Konoha? Pues que quieres que te diga que en el tiempo que llevo allí no te he visto-

-Es que estoy en el edificio C- dijo Gaara.

-Hum entonces ya entiendo yo estoy en el A-

-¿Cómo es que has acabado trabajando e esto?- pregunto intrigado.

-Por que para poder cargarme a los que mataron a mis padres tenia que pensar como ellos y aquí me ves- explico.

-Has cambiado mucho- dijo en voz baja.

-Era necesario- fue lo único que respondió.

El día paso rápido, Hinata mando el reporte con lo ocurrido en su misión y al parecer no había sido mala idea ese tipo de cobro.

A la mañana siguiente eran las 7:10 y Gaara ya andaba despierto.

-¿Pero que haces?- pregunto somnolienta Hinata.

-Hay que llegar al instituto- aclaro este.

-Pero si solo son las siete y diez-

-¿Y?-

-Que ya no estas en Suna, sino en Konoha que con que te levantes a las ocho llegas a tiempo- Explico Hinata para dirigirse de nuevo a la cama.

-Eto, se me olvidó- se disculpo Gaara (n/a: en este fic Gaara no es tan frió sino que es más normal).

-Pues vuelve a la cama- ordeno con la cara de dormida mientras que se rascaba la cabeza y acababa con un bostezo.

Tras ese pequeño problema a tan temprana hora de la mañana se dirigieron hacia el instituto.

-Date prisa que no llegamos- decía mientras se metía un tostada en la boca Hinata.

-Y ¿Quién tiene la culpa de haberse dormido?- reprocho Gaara.

-Si no me hubieras despertado esta mañana no me abría dormido- reprocho con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Al llegar al instituto poco les falto para que los retuvieran en la entrada por llegar tarde. Entonces cada uno se dirigió a su edificio.

-¿Te has vuelto a dormir Hinata?- pregunto un Naruto muy apurado ya que también llegaba con la hora justa.

-No ha sido mi culpa- reprochó.

-Bueno no te olvides que esta tarde toca entrenamiento en grupo- le recordó el rubio.

-No me he olvidado- se despidió con una sonrisa.

Al entrar en el aula tuvo suerte de que aun no hubiera llegado el profesor.

-Buenos días Hinata- dijo serio Shino.

-Te has topado con Naruto ¿Cierto?- dijo Sasuke –me parece a mi que se te están pegando mucho las manías del dobe- gruñó Sasuke.

-Sasuke no te pongas celoso que Naruto ya no me interesa- le dijo en un susurro que provocó que Sasuke bufara a la vez que adquiría un tono de color tomate lebe.

En eso las clases pasaron rápidas hasta la hora del paro de recreo.

-Ese tío el "babas" no hace mas que vigilarme, le tengo más asco a su clase- reprochaba Sakura (n/a: no me gusta Sakura lo admito y en este fic tiene un mal papel pero no es por que no me guste, sino porque debía ponerla así, no se enfaden).

-Pues que quieres que te diga, que no te mira por bonita, sino porque tu frente resalta desde lejos- se burlo Ino.

-Cállate cerda-

-Frentona-

-Cerda-

-Frentona-

-Cerda-

-¿Ya empiezan de nuevo a pelear?- pregunto una Ten Ten que se acercaba desde lejos.

-Si son así siempre ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? No tienen remedio- dijo divertida Temari.

-¡Ne! Temari ¿sabes que tu hermano se ha unido a nosotros?- dejo caer como quien no quiere la cosa Hinata.

-¿Cómo que se ha unido a nosotros?- Pregunto Kankuro que las había oído.

-Si, me encargaron matar ha vuestro padre…- empezó Hinata.

-¿Lo habrás matado? ¿Verdad?- dijeron ambos hermanos.

-La verdad es que no-

-¿Cómo que no? Ese cabrón debería estar muerto desde hace años- grito Temari.

-Bueno déjame que te explique: me mandaron matar a vuestro padre, pero yo no sabia quien era me sonaba el apellido, pero como vosotros decís que lo odiáis no me acorde, bueno el caso es que le iba a meter una bala entre las cejas cuando Gaara abrió la puerta y me vio, y no quería que el viera como mataba a su padre, a si que le propuse un trato a vuestro padre a cambio de no matarle me quedaría con la vida de Gaara y el acepto a si que hasta que salde la deuda de vuestro padre trabajara para mí- explico Hinata de carrerilla –por cierto le metí una bala en la pierna izquierda- añadió.

-Lo tenías que haber matado, anda que poner la vida de nuestro hermano a cambio de la suya- gruño Temari –lo de la bala mejor si hubiera sido en el corazón-

-Lo voy a matar- decía Kankuro.

-No haréis nada ¿entendido? No quiero muertes sin causa y además he conseguido que vuestro hermano se una a nosotros ¿no?- reprocho Hinata.

-Vale, pero si luego hay que matarlo lo mato yo- dijo Kankuro.

-Si claro lo que tú digas- dijo Temari dándole la razón como a los locos –no pienses que te vas a quedar con la diversión tu solito- en eso comenzaron ambos hermanos una pequeña discusión que acabo con un Kankuro tirado en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Tras el parón del recreo siguieron las siguientes tres horas de clase en las cuales muchos jugaban malas pasadas a sus profesores.

Pero a la salida:

-Por fin, fin de semana- gritaron a la vez Naruto y Kiba ls cuales estaban con un brazo sobre el hombro del otro y reían a carcajadas.

-Chicos he de irme chao- se despidió Hinata para luego irse en dirección a al edificio C.

-No te olvides de lo de esta tarde- volvió a recordarle Naruto.

-No me olvido- añadió a la vez que comenzaba a caminar.

Al llegar a la casa se pusieron manos a la obra para preparar algo para comer cosa que no les costo mucho. Mientras comían empezaron ha hablar sobre el entrenamiento:

-Gaara esta tarde comenzaras el entrenamiento, y no estaremos solos ya que la mayoría de los que trabajan para mí estarán ahí- dijo Hinata mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿Y eso por que?- pregunto curioso.

-Los viernes nos juntamos todos a entrenar- explicó.

-¿Y donde entrenaremos?-

-En el instituto-

-¿En el instituto?-

-Si nosotros tenemos llaves de los gimnasios así que podemos ir a entrenar siempre que queramos o no aya algún curso allí- aclaro Hinata tranquilamente.

-Vale entonces esta tarde ¿En qué se supone que voy a entrenar?-

-Estas preguntón ¿eh? Vas a entrenar en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo es lo primero que debes aprender para poder defenderte-

-Bien- contesto poco convencido.

-A por cierto tus hermanos me han dicho que quieren hablar con tigo ya que llevan mucho sin verte, y que para la próxima me dan permiso para matar a tu padre-

-¿Cómo? ¿has visto a mis hermano? Pero si habían desaparecido ¿Y que te han dado permiso para matar a mi padre?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si los he visto, ya que trabajan para mí y lo del permiso en realidad lo que dijeron es que ellos lo querían matar con sus propias manos-

-¿Trabajan para ti? Y yo todos estos años creyendo que habían desaparecido-

-La verdad es que tu padre los cambió por saldar una deuda igual que ha hecho con tigo- aclaro.

-¿Pero que tipo de deudas tiene mi padre?- pregunto cabreado.

-¿Lo quieres saber?-

-Claro-

-De ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-Entonces ven- le dijo mientras lo cogía del brazo hasta llevarlo al estudio.

Encendió el ordenador y metió el CD con las pruebas.

-¿Estas seguro de que lo quieres ver?-

-Si estoy seguro-

-Yo ya te advertí- en eso habré la carpeta y se ven una serie de fotos en las que el padre de Gaara esta en compañía de diversas mujeres, en otras se le ve apostando en casinos, y en otras metiéndose droga. Debajo de las imágenes pone los datos de él y la suma que debe.

Al ver eso Gaara se queda pálido.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso así?- pregunto como pudo.

-Al parecer esto de las apuestas y todo esto empezó tras la muerte de tu madre, y desde entonces no hace mas que vivir la mala vida, es por eso que tus hermanos al verse como moneda de cambio aceptaron seguir trabajando para mí- le explico pausadamente Hinata.

-¿Y en cuanto tiempo tardare en saldar semejante deuda?- pregunto un poco asustado por la posible contestación.

-Pues si miramos lo que cobrarías al trabajar para mí, en más o menos ocho meses ya recaudarías tal cantidad-

-¿Cómo tanto en tan solo ocho meses?- dijo sorprendido.

-Claro pues ¿Qué te crees que se paga por un asesinato? tienes que saber que el encargo de matar a alguien no sale nada barato-

-Entonces si lo miramos así mis hermanos con el tiempo que llevo sin verlos abran recaudado tremenda cantidad de dinero-

-Pues si no me equivoco tus hermanos tienen muchas perras escondidas por ahí, ya que decidieron reunir el dinero para poder apartarte de tú padre- le explico.

-Uhm ya veo- dijo mientras que meditaba las palabras dichas por la joven.

-Bueno será mejor que intentes descansar una hora al menos ya que a las cinco tenemos que estar en el lugar de entrenamiento.

-Hai- contesto el chico que tras eso se retiro a su dormitorio, mientras Hinata guardaba los datos del padre y revisaba varios archivos.

**Bueno hasta aqui llega este primer capitulo que recuerdo que tan solo lo he modificado un poco y tambien vuelvo a mencionar lo del concurso de palabras:**

**HABRA DOS GANADORES, ESTOS SERAN LOS QUE ESCRIBAN MAS PALABRAS EN LOS REVIEWS HASTA QUE ACABE EL PLAZO, ESTE PLAZO SOLO DURA DOS O TRES CAPITULOS MAS, Y ES NECESARIO QUE SE ENVIE EL NOMBRE LA DESCRIPCION Y EDAD DEL PERSONAGE QUE DEBE SER FEMENINO.**

**Sin mas me despido **

**CHAO BESOS A TODOS Y SE ME CUIDAN NOS LEEMOS!!**

**JA NE!!**


End file.
